Starlight Visions
by BFXO17
Summary: Ocean has a secret she keeps from the world. Her mind is plagued with visions. However this is the least important problem, when a group of strangers invade her home in the woods. Her life goes van peacefull to hectic when she gets dragged around the world. will she be able to help or will she faill. I am very bad at summaries so please take a look. I dont own anything but my OC.
1. Chapter 1

_'__Ocean' l turned around and looked at the boy in front of me. I couldn't See his face, his eyes were shadowed._

_'__please don't fight them, l don't Want to see you get hurt' _

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the sealing. I sighed. I had this dream for a while now. I closed my eyes and stood up. I swung my legs over my bed and jumped out softly. I looked around in my room. There were no curtains, only the ones that made my room. My mattress and a pile of clothes. I picked my clothes and dressed. It was a dress with a white top and a green skirt, Made by my mother, and my mother her heeled boots. With a pair of white leggings. I grabbed my small backpack and put my sketchbook and some crayons and charcoal in it. After that I grabbed my father's old sword. When I got everything that I needed I walked through the curtain and jumped out of my tree. Yeah I live in a tree. I went to the large tree trunk and decided to draw the cheagles that lived there. I sat down the edge of the river and started to sketch.

'Mieu, Mieu Mieu' I looked up and smiled as a little cheagle walked up to me. Not much later a couple of people. Two boys and a girl. I stood up and lowered myself in the river and dove underneath the surface to get closer. I didn't like it to be around people. I only went to the village of Engave when I needed to. Who were they? I've never seen them before.

When they entered the large tree trunk, I got out of the water and stood at the entrance, listening.

'I am Ion, Fon master of the order of Lorelei, please let me trough' Fon master? I heard people talk about that in Engave, it was an important person. I leaned some more forward to listen for some more details. However, the little cheagle form by the river had a different plan. She jumped on my back and made me fall forward. I caught myself with my hands and stood up.

'Who the hell are you?' I looked up to the group, or to be more specific, the red haired kid who was glaring at me.

'I could ask you the same thing' i said and my hands went to my sword.

'Calm down, Ocean' I looked up at the Cheagle-elder and nodded. Reluctant, I let go of my sword and walked to another corner of the room.

'Now that is taken care of, where were we?'

'You monsters, were going to explain why you stole food from Engeve' The red haired kid yelled.

'To preserve the Cheagle tribe' The elder explained.

'It doesn't look like you lack food. There is plenty of vegetation in this forest' The girl said.

'One of the Cheagle members caused a fire in the Northern region' I explained. 'The ligers who lived there had to move here, To pray on the Cheagles' The green haired boy, Ion looked at me and then back to the Elder.

'So the reason you stole the food was so your people wouldn't get eaten' The green haired boy, Ion, said.

'Correct. If they aren't sent food periodically, we Cheagles are captured and eaten' I nodded and walked up to the elder.

'I tried talking to them, someone I knew could do that, but I got hurt most of the time, you guys can try, but you should take a Cheagle with you' I said and Ion and the girl shared a look.

'Hey this is not our problem, if you're weak, you're food. That is how it works' The red haired boy said. I scoffed. What a jerk.

'So if I defeat you, you're the next offer to the liger okay?' I sneered

'You, Shut up' I just grinned and turned my back.

'let's help them' the girl said.

'What no way! Just drag these guys to Engeve and…' 'But if you do that, the Ligers will likely attack Engeve next in search for food' The girl said.

'I don't care what happens to that stupid village' The red haired idiot said and I turned to give him a death glare.

'How could you say that! First off all, Engeve has people in it. Second, Food from Engeve is shipped every stupid city' I yelled at the idiot.

'Then what do you suggest we do?' Idiot sneered. Ion turned to the others with a smile.

'Let's negotiate with the Ligers' He said happily. What is it with that guy, I swear there is something wrong in that mind of his….. I like him.

'What are you grinning at?' Idiot asked me.

'I will take you to the Liger base, but no fighting them, just talking. I will wait outside until you are ready' with that I walked out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Liger queen

S**o yeah, this is my first fanfiction here on . In the last chapter i forgot to do a disclamer so if anyone could tell me how to edit that, please help me!**

**i don't own anything from Tales of the Abyss, except for my Oc and the arte she uses in this chapter, i think... (^_^") **

**well hope you enjoy the second chapter.**

After what seemed to take an hour, The group of three stepped out of the tree.

'Okay, can you take us to the Ligers' I nodded.

'Let's go' I said and wanted to turn when Ion stopped me.

'We haven't introduced properly, I'm Ion, Fon Master of the order of Lorelei and this are Luke and Tear and the Cheagles name is Mieu' I looked in between the group, taking in everyone in my mind. Tear seemed around my age maybe a bit older with sienna/brownish colored hair and blue eyes, just as Luke, who had fiery red hair and green eyes. Lastly Ion, who had both green hair as green, curious eyes.

'Ocean, now let's go' I said and turned. 'This way'

We walked further in silence when we came at another part of the river. I stepped back and leaped over the river.

'Okay, now you guys' They looked at me like I was nuts, which is probably true. I rolled my eyes at their faces and sighed.

'Then go through, I'm not waiting here forever' After a whole discussion they got to the other side thanks to Mieu. Luke was whining about the distance and his clothes getting dirty and I hit him in the head. This made him hate me even more, not that I cared. I would be happy when they got out of here.

'Shut up, we are close you stupid' I growled when Luke opened his mouth once more.

'No, you shut up' Luke said, sounding proud of this comeback. Seriously what is his problem.

'Wow what a comeback' I muttered and glared at him. The only response in that was a sigh from Tear and a confused look from Ion. I just shrugged and mentioned that they should follow.

'The Ligers den is in here' I pointed in between some trees. Luke ran forward and the others followed shortly. I rolled my eyes and followed shortly. Better going with them, then that I had to clean up the remains. I had to do that more than you think and believe me it is NO fun at all. I shivered at some memories. Yuck.

'Hey River are you coming or not' Luke yelled. I narrowed my eyes and walked towards him. I punched him in the face.

'It is Ocean, not River, Idiot' I said while waving with my hand. 'Thanks to you, now my hand is sore'

'I don't care and that is not my problem' he said and leaned forward, hanging over me. I looked up to his face.

'And you're standing to close' I said and backed away. This is one of the reasons I don't like to think highly of people.

Luke and I seemed to have a staring competition, until Tear cleared her throat. I turned to her and nodded, letting her know I had understand her and walked away from Luke. I took two steps before I got a splitting pain behind my eyes. No! no! no! no! no! not now. My hands folded to fists and I kept focused on my breathing. The pain subsided and I relaxed again. I ignored the confused and worried looks and stepped in the clearing. The Liger queen was sleeping in her nest, in a protective way over the eggs behind her. I smiled at the peaceful scene. But I knew that was once the queen was asleep, when she would wake up she would be pissed off because we are here.

'Mieu, could you talk with the queen' Ion asked and looked down to the little blue Cheagle with the Sorceress ring around his belly.

'Be carefull Mieu' I said to the little thing.

'I will' he reassured nervously and started mewing to the queen. This woke the Giant liger and she stood up, roaring at Mieu. The rock ceiling shook as boulders fell down. I barely registered Luke saving Mieu as I ran to the other side of the clearing, I didn't want to get in a fight.

'Don't attack her' I yelled to Luke who already charged at the queen. Tear started casting as Ion and Mieu took cover.

'We have no other choice' Tear called back. I decided to at least protect the eggs. However my protection only could guard one of them for a limited time. I ran to the closest egg and closed my eyes.

'Oh eternal protection! Cloud wall' a wall of mist formed around the egg and Luke, who got thrown aside, bounced right off. I grinned at Luke's expression. They were never going to defeat the queen.

'Allow me' I turned to see a man dressed in all blue, with blond hair and red piercing eyes with glasses on his nose. Who was that? The clothes he wore were those of the military, I've seen them around Engeve.

While Tear and Luke discussed if they should let the man help them, I casted a second cloud wall, seeing the first one had wore off. I grinned as it was stronger than the first, but my happiness was short-lived as the Liger queen let out a deafening roar as she got attacked by the man with his energy blast. The giant Liger roared one last time before she fell down on the ground.

'NO' I yelled and wanted to attack the man, but to no avail. He saw my attack coming and shot his Splash at me. After that it went black.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Fonists and Old Friends

**so i'm not really proud of this chapter... Next one will be better, I think...**

**I don't own anything!**

'Let me out of here, RIGHT NOW' I yelled and banged with my fists on the door of…. Wherever I am.

'I'm sorry but I can't do that' I growled at the soldier. I was in a small room, with like no space at all. One bunk-bed and a table. The walls had a depressing grey color and the floor was a cold wood one.

I huffed and let myself fall cross-legged to the ground. Stupid guard, Stupid strange man. My head still hurt from that flood of water. I leaned my elbow on my knee and my chin on my fist and started to think of a escape plan. However I had no chance, I could see I was on a high floor on this thing and the only door was guarded.

After what felt like forever the door opened and the same man as earlier stepped in.

'I have questioned your friends just a while ago and confirmed their identity, but we can't find any information about you' I looked at the man in front of me.

'I would be surprised if you could' I said and gave him a cold stare.

'Oh and why is that, If I may ask' I turned and gave him my "Are you kidding me" look. I don't even know the guy, I'm not telling him my name, let alone tell him about my live. I just keep staring at him.

'I heard from you're the others, that your name is Ocean, but I have a feeling that is not your real name' Okay this guy was really getting on my nerves right now and I don't think he is even trying to. Not that it mattered, because I got a minor outburst.

'How the hell am I supposed to know! All I know is that I'm living in a forest since I was born and my parents were killed in front of my eyes when I was five! Stop bugging in my life, because I don't even know you!' I sneered. Next I stood up and turned to the window.

'Colonel Jade Curtis, 3th division, Malkuth Imperial Forces' I blinked and looked at him. Just what was he trying to accomplish. First he's getting on my nerves and then he is talking like nothing happened.

'Well you already know my name, but don't think I will get friendly with you' I said and sat down on the top bunk-bed.

'I wasn't suspecting anything like that, but I will leave you here until we are able to find something about your background' after that he walked out of the door. A small click sounded and I directly knew the door got locked. I groaned and let myself fall on the bed. One plus, the bed lies better then my tree. Oh well I can fall asleep everywhere, even hanging upside down like a bat or in a river if I wanted to.

I must have fallen asleep, because I awoke to a loud alarm, screams and loud bangs. I jumped off the bed and tried to open the door, still locked. Oh well I had to open it the old fashioned way. I walked back a bit and took a run for it, before kicking the door. No movement. After a couple of ten times, I ran my hand trough my hair and kicked the door in frustration.

'Is someone in there?' Wait I know that voice! There was a grumpy boy/man with her as well.

'No, the door can move and make sounds out itself' the Boy/Man said, not trying to hide the sarcasm.

'Arietta?' I asked.

'Ocean? is that you?' She asked trough the door.

'Yeah, mister evil fonist locked me up in here' Silence

'Okay who? And I swear if you are any like Arietta, I will lock her here with.. whoever you are' The grumpy boy said.

'And if I get out of here I will punch you in your face, because I am not in the mood for stupid jokes' I said, clearly stating I was losing my patience.

'Stand back, my friend will open the door' stand back? why would I… and the door fell in front of my face.

'That's why' I muttered and looked up. Arietta looked exactly like I remembered only a few centimeter's taller and better dressed. The boy looked like Idiot, I mean Luke. My eyes fell on the sword in his hand and he seemed to notice.

'Can I help you' He asked, O great, same unbearable attitude, he'd better never be in one room with me alone if he keeps this up.

'Yeah, give me my sword back?' I said and he gave it to me. 'Okay, that was a stupid choice'

'Well let's go' Arietta started to drag me away. I wasn't prepared for it so I almost fell over. She may be small but she is pretty strong.

After being dragged along trough endless corridors and hallways she stopped and I bumped into her.

'I want to thank you, for saving my sister' she put her doll in front of her chest. I blinked, what was she.. Oww. I looked away.

'She is alive, right?' I asked, she nodded.

'Yes, and one of my brothers too' This made me smile. At least some of them were save. Then a question popped up in my head.

'How come you are here?' I asked. 'and what is this thing we're on?'

'We're on the Malkuth landship the Tartarus, I can't tell you why I'm here' I just shrugged. I didn't really mind. I was just glad to be free from that room. Next mission, get of this thing.

**i told you, not my best... *Sigh***

**See you guys at the next chapter... Or not... anyway...Bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Locked up and Secrets

**I don't know if it is better than last chapter but I did my best, And the main group is getting in next chapter.**

**I don't own anything but my OC**

'Uhhh' I groaned in my pillow. It has been a week, A freaking week. I had no chance of getting out. But thanks to Arietta, it is bearable. I guess being stuck with the six god-generals, isn't as bad as I thought it would.

Legretta is nice. If you are on her good side that is, which I luckily am. She is the oldest of the two females, Being 26, with blond hair tied in a ponytail and blue/greenish eyes

Largo is great company and nice to talk to and if you need to escape the bickering of the two youngest boys. He is also the oldest with 48. He was a large man with grayish black hair and dark eyes.

Dist is the person no-one wants to have around. He ALWAYS pisses me off, I punched his face, 3 times, in one day. Now he knows to run away when I glare at him. He was a creep with white hair and dark red eyes.

After that you have, Asch,, the one that looks like Idiot, he is 18 I believed. He is like.. ehm, Grumpy, annoying and surprisingly enough, we can get along pretty good.

Arietta, she's a friend of mine, so I can talk to her like normal. She was 16 with familiar pink hair and eyes.

And lastly Sync, I really didn't know if he hated me or not, Sync was the youngest of all, being 14. Making him also a year younger than me. But I couldn't figure out how he thought of me when we were in the same room. His hair had a dark green color and stood in almost all directions. The red and golden mask covered all of his face but his mouth, he was good in not showing any body-language when he spoke, in one word: the boy is a mystery. A annoying, unable to figure out, mystery. The one thing troubled me was that, even though I couldn't see his face, he felt familiar to be around.

I sighed and jumped out of the upper bunk-bed and walked to the small mirror on the wall of the cabin I shared with Arietta. Arietta herself wasn't here, she was back in daath after a accident. I looked at my reflection and sighed. My blue eyes looked in worried. I had a lot on my mind. I untied the green ribbon I used to held my braid and brushed trough the mess of blond curls. When I was done I braided it again and let it fall over my right shoulder. After that I grabbed my sword and walked out the door where Asch was waiting. He kept staring, after a couple minutes Legretta walked through the corridor.

'Asch, you're freaking her out' And she was gone.

'That was random, but true' I commented. Asch nodded as agreement. I asked what he wanted from me and then he started to drag me to a improvised training room. There were some other soldiers and surprise, surprise: Sync. I felt sorry for the dummy he was beating up.

'I've seen you train, you are talented with you sword but you seem to fear the weapon' I blinked. I could understand what he meant. But if he just knew why.

'And what is your point' I asked.

'You can't fight at your best, if you fear your weapon' he had a point there. I had a feeling he wanted me to confess about what happened, so I pointed to the other people in the room with my eyes. Asch just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

'I am sorry but it is not something I like to share' he just shrugged. Suddenly I turned to Sync, who wasn't beating up the dummy anymore.

'Sync, it is not nice to eavesdrop' I said at him. I grinned as he answered.

'I'm not'

'Then why did you answer' Sync cursed under his breath, I turned back to Asch.

'Listen, I am going back to my room, I will see you later' I turned my back and walked away. I heard Asch and Sync get into an argument and I shook my head with a small smile. I turned around the corner and grabbed the handle of the door from "My" room. But when I touched it, the splitting pain from a week earlier returned. I had no time to relax and push the pain away as images flashed before my eyes. I fell on my knees and bit my lip. This wasn't even a big one, so I was able to stop myself from screaming. The Images stopped and I breathed in and out, calming myself down.

'What the hell just happened?' Damn it. I grabbed the door and pulled myself up.

'If you two stood there, you could have helped me of the floor' I said and tried to change the subject.

'Don't try to change the subject!' Sync yelled. I glared at the green-haired boy.

'I will if I want to now, so shut up' I yanked the door open, Almost hitting Sync in his face, and slammed it in close in his face. Asch started laughing at him for something. I ignored and pulled my bag underneath the bed and pulled out my sketchbook and started doodling. I hoped they would leave the questioning about what happened, however I knew that was no use to do.

**Like i said the next chater will get the main group. I also need to say that school just started again, so my updates will come slower.**

**XX Bye**


	5. Authors note

_**Hello guys, i apologize for not uploading in a while. But i was buzy with school and what not. So yeah.**_

_**I have a few anouncements (sorry if i misspelled that) **_

_**At first, i would like to say that: I am currently re-writing this story because i looked back on it and i agreed with one of the reviews. I found it to be really bad. For example a part of chapter 1:**_

_Ocean' l turned around and looked at the boy in front of me. I couldn't See his face, his eyes were shadowed._

_'please don't fight them, l don't Want to see you get hurt'_

I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the sealing. I sighed. I had this dream for a while now. I closed my eyes and stood up. I swung my legs over my bed and jumped out softly. I looked around in my room. There were no curtains, only the ones that made my room. My mattress and a pile of clothes. I picked my clothes and dressed. It was a dress with a white top and a green skirt, Made by my mother, and my mother her heeled boots. With a pair of white leggings. I grabbed my small backpack and put my sketchbook and some crayons and charcoal in it. After that I grabbed my father's old sword. When I got everything that I needed I walked through the curtain and jumped out of my tree. Yeah I live in a tree. I went to the large tree trunk and decided to draw the cheagles that lived there. I sat down the edge of the river and started to sketch.

**_Will look like this: _**

_'__Ocean' She turned around to the one that called her. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest. Her blue eyes looked at him.  
'I just don't want that you fight them, You'll lose' He scoffed._

_'__Have you really that little faith in me?' She shook her head. 'I just don't want to see you get hurt' _

_'__I don't have much of a choice now, do I' He sighed as she turned from him again. _

_'__Se-' 'Don't call me that! That's not my name and it will never be!' She spat. He sighed and walked closer to her._

_'__You have a choice, why don't you take it?' He looked at her, Her eyes refused to look at him, But small tears rolled down her cheeks. He took her cheek and carefully wiped away the tears with his thumb. _

_'__What would you have me do?' She finally looked at him, confusion was clear in her eyes._

Ocean woke up from the sun on her face. She opened her eyes and stretched. The dream she just had kept coming back. And it bothered her, a lot. She knew that she was the girl in the dream, But the image of the boy was so unclear that, even if she would meet him, she couldn't tell it was him.

One thing she was sure of, was that this wasn't an ordinary dream.

She swung her legs over the edge of the mattress she slept on and stood up. Her room was simple, if you could even call it a room. It was nothing more than some wooden boards and large branches, with a large curtain that posed as a door. On the corner next to it, was a pile of clean clothing, next to it a small bucket, her sword, and some other things.

Ocean grabbed the bucket and walked outside in her white nightgown. She lived close to a river so she had no trouble getting some water to make a bath.

After the bath she got dressed in her usual outfit, which was a white dress with a sea green skirt. As usual, Ocean braided her blond curls to the side and let her bangs cover her left eye. After she was satisfied she grabbed her backpack, sketchbook and some crayons and charcoal. She had them on her at all times, Just as her father's sword and her mother's necklace.

_**As you can see, it is now written in He/She instead of I. And much more detailed, and (i hope) better. I will try to upload the first chaper soon. Please bear with me.  
**__**XX FirePoenix**_


End file.
